ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Team Tennyson (Redux)
Team Tennyson is the first episode in Ben 10: Redux series. Plot Inside the Plumber's orbital base over Earth. The large waiting hall in front of the central meeting room; the doors to latter closed, but some sounds could be hear even through the door. Rook paced in front of the door. Then, Max Tennyson appeared. (Max): Rook, cheer up! You are too nervous. (Rook): I'm worried about Ben, Proctor Tennyson. He's stuck at that meeting for nearly four hours. (Max)(smiling): Do not worry, Rook. They would not do anything wrong with Ben for the failure of Erudician diplomatic mission. Behind the door, the muffled roar could be heard. (Rook): Actually, i'm afraid that Ben could do something to them. Doors suddenly opens. Ben appeared with a gree flash. He is obviously annoyed. (Ben): Hi, grandpa Max. Come on, Rook. (Rook): What's happened? (Ben): Our diplomacy days are over. (Rook): Actually, i mean what's happened here (he pointed at the door, from where some Plumber's officials peered warily. (Ben)(grinning): Well, they just learned, that it's nearly impossible to shout down Humongosaur. Max and Rook looks stunned. Theme song Part 1 The Plumber's earth base promenade. Large glass wall, opened to space. The Earth rotates in view. Ben, Rook and Max walking down the promenade. (Ben): They simply didn't want to understood! All that they was talking about was the public support, or economical consequenses, but not about the actual problems! We have the Erudician Republic Navy on our hands, that may be already accelerating toward Earth, and the head Plumber's bigwigs didn't even want to think about it! (Max): Ben, the changes always coming hard for the peoples, endowed with great responsibility. It's much simpler just to mantain the system, and it's always hard to reform it. Do not worry: they will eventually understood. (Ben): Yeah, and what if this "eventually" would mean "too late"? We didn't have enough time! A few month, maybe, before the Erudician's will come. All this struggle for Plumber's reputation, for support of planetary goverments, for money and recruist would be meaningless, if we wouldn't have been able to withstand even the first strike. (Rook): But surely they must understood the danger? After all, they take you out of diplomatic service? (Ben): No. They done it only because i threatened to resign and start a press campaign against them. And... I... made some other threats... clearly exaggerated, of course... (Rook)(worriedly): You threatened to harm them? (Ben): Hm... as i recall, i threatened to smash them into pancakes and threw into the Earth atmosphere. Rook looks shoked. Max is grinning. (Max):Well, at least the Plumber's directorship meeting are still as fun as forty years ago... when i threaten to send them all into the Null Void. Clearly exaggerated, of course... Ben stopped in front of glass wall. He looks at the blue and white planet behind. (Ben): This is not enought. Austerias was right: the Plumbers are unfit for the job. We must change to meet the new challenges. (Rook): But if the directorship are unvilling to listen to you until it would be too late, what could we do? (Ben): Hm... (Max): It looks like you have something in your mind, kiddo? (Ben): Yeah. I'm thinking about a team. A team of galactic-scale troubleshooters, that would be able to comprehend with more problems that regular Plumbers could do. The team, that would be able to demonstrate the potency of new ways. (Max)(smiling encouragingly): And where would you find that team? (Ben): Well, i have some ideas... And some connections with just right peoples to do the job. Grandpa, would you be able to find some ship for me? (Rook): A ship? (Ben): Yes. Something at least able to FTL, nothing more? (Max)(scratching his chin): Well, i have some good old connections in Repair and Maintenance Department... Maybe i could found something still repairable in deep reserve. (Ben): I never doubted you, grandpa (Ben hugs Max) (Ben)(to Rook): Come on, Rook! We have a team to convene! Sometime later. Proto-Truck is seen flying toward Earth atmosphere. Inside, Rook is on the controls. Ben is talking with official-looking Plumber through holographic communication. (Ben)(angrily): What does it mean - notably difficult?! For years I did not request the Department of Personnel Resources about the additional personnel! And now when i really need it, you just tell me that "it would be notably difficult" to find the staff?! (Plumber's image): Well, it appeared to be so, if you say so, magister Tennyson, But due to current restrain on our actually overstretched human or non-human resources - which, as I allow myself to notice, are currenty very limited - the individual requests for the personnel by individual high-ranking officers, are dealt with in accordance with the protocol "About the dealing with the individual requests for the personnel by individual high-ranking officers"... (Ben)(shouting): I didn't need to hear this again! I simply requested for a crew, not for protocols quoting! (Plumber's image): Well, if you really insist, Magister Tennyson, that we should implement the simplified protocol for emergency requests... (Ben): I! Definitely! Insist! (Rook)(calmly): Ben, if you would kill him, they just would be forced to put another Plumber on his place. And it would be even less of them avaliable to you. (Plumber's image): Well, in that case i would probably be able to found someone. Department of Personnel Resources are out. Hologramm disappeared. (Ben)(wearily leaning back): Oh, man! I really hate this guy. (Rook): It is not his fault. The Department of Personnel Resources are greatly overstretched. Currently, they are issue field comissions to even the Plumbers in training. (Ben): Well, it wouldn't be impossible to form a crew without their help. Let's start with shedule. Where are we? (Rook): Crossing the terminator line (the lighting darkens). Ready for re-entering nearby the Friedkin University. (Ben): Cool! Let's see how the Gwen and Kevin are, partner? Part 2 The Friedkin University, enshrouded in darkness. Only a few windows is lit. Some dark hooded figure appeared in the night. He looks around and quickly ran to the gate. Suddenly, his way it blocked by Kevin. (Kevin): You're late somewhere, dude? The hooded figure retreats slowly. Suddenly, Gwen appeared behind it as a Lucky Girl. (Gwen): Drop the book that you stole from Professor Hex's library immediately! (Kevin)(smiling): Yeah, dude, it's no way to enjoy reading. The hooded figure looks around, and suddenly, raised his right hand and shoots blaster beam at Kevin. Kevin dodges, and turned himself into metal. Then Gwen grabbed the right hand of hooded figure with her mana manipulation. (Gwen): Drop the weapon! The hooded figure struggled to get free, but cannot break the magic grip. Kevin, turning his hand to the hammer, rushes on enemy. The hooded figure dodges the attack, and then his trapped hand suddenly detached. It's a cybernetic arm, or prothesis. '' (Kevin): Hey! He is falling apart! ''Losing his hand, but apparently undamaged, the hooded figure ran away. Kevin and Gewn chase him. Gwen levitated into air, and when the hooded figure attempted to dive under the arch, she blocked the way with her mana wall. The hooded figure crahsed into the wall, maintaining balance with difficulty. (Kevin)(Slowly advancing): Give up, dude, you are busted. The hooded figure suddenly jumped into air, and activated the jet engines on her boots. He fled avay, rapidli gaining height. Gwen attempted to hit the flyer with mana blast, but misses. (Gewn): He is getting away! With the book! Over the University. The hooded figure quickly gaining altitude. Suddenly, the roar of incoming aircraft is heard, and the Proto-Truck appeared on supersonic speed. The shokwave hit the flying figure, sending it in uncontrolled dive. The book falls out of her hands, and falling down, circling. (Gwen): Grab the book, Kevin! Grab the book! (Kevin): Working! He picks up a book just above the ground. (Kevin): And perfect catch as usual, thanks to Kevin Ethan Levin! Gwen embraces him and kisses. Then the Proto-Truck appeared again, slowly circling in air. The flashlight highlights Kevin and Gwen. The Proto-Truck lands. Ben and Rook appeared. (Kevin): Hey, you are just about time! (Rook): What's happened in this place? (Ben): Yeah, this flying dude clearly haven't flight clearance. (Gwen): Where is he?! Where did he fled? (Rook): Well, it would clearly be wrong by some extent to say that he "fled" or "run away"... (Ben):...But what's left of him hit the ground about two hundred meters to the north. (Gwen)(horrifed): What?! The University windows began to lit up. Sleepy students peeks out of the windows. (Student 1): Look, it's Lucky Girl! (Student 2): And Ben Tennyson! (Students): Lucky girl and Ben Tennyson! Lucky Girl and Ben Tennyson! Outside the University walls. Ben, Rook, Kevin and Gwen appeared, running. (Ben): Somewhere here, i think! Kevin and Rook activated flashlights. Their beams glide over the grass, and suddenly stumble upon a piece of sparkling hands with protruding wires. (Rook): Here! In the circle of light, the tattered cloack, metal pieces and shards and crumpled metal head with with broken eye-lens appeared. (Kevin): This guy was a robot? (Ben): And what? There is trillions of robots in the Galaxy! Hey! What's going on? Part 3 In Gwen's and Kevin's appartments. Rook strokes Zed. Kevin and Ben laid out the robot wreckage on the table. (Gwen)(to Ben): Ben, something strange is happening in the Friedkin University. (Ben)(sarcastically): Oh, it's soooo unusual. (Gwen): Ben, i'm serious. There were many attempts to steal some magical artifacts from the University collection! Some of them was almost useless, but some others... In wrong hands, they could be dangerous. (Ben): And?... (Kevin): We tried to ambush the crook this night, but the situation gone wild, when he started to fly away. If you, dudes, didn't appear... (Gwen)(interrupting him): Whait. Ben, Rook - why are you here? How could you knew that we have a problems? (Rook): Actually, we didn't. (Ben): Actually, we came for completely another reason (He pull two Plumber's badges out of pocket) Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Ethan Levin - you are officially recruited on active Plumber's service, in accordance of protocol 71-20, by the decision of Magister Benjamin Kirby Tennyson. Ben gave badges to Kevin and Gwen. (Kevin): Whoa, dude! I've never think that you could be so official! (Gwen): Ben, what's a dumb joke is it? (Rook): Actually, it isn't. (Ben): Gwen, Kevin, i really need your help. We have a problem - a serious problem, that Plubmer's, I'm afraid, will not be able to solve. The really dangerous alien race ready to declare war against Plumber's at any time. I need a team. Really need a team. (Kevin): Hm, you mean this deal with Erudicians in Breon-212 system two weeks before? (Ben): How do you knew? (Kevin)(grinning): Extranet, Benji! (seriously) With Erudicians on the loose, things may became really nasty. This guys are serious. (Gwen): You had business with them before? (Kevin): Nah. Too dangerous. Ben, Gwen and even Zed stares at him. (Kevin)(irritated): Look, i may be a jerk, but i'm no fool. Everyone in the weapon dealing knew, that it's almost fatal to do buisness on Erudician territory. If they saw alien ship, which penetrated their territory without authorization, they just blow it up (to Ben): I'm in game, dude. (Gwen): But... But... (Kevin): Gwen, you always could attend your classes by the remote communication. The Friedkin University is on the cutting edge of progress, after all! (Ben): And think about all this planets above... There are hundreds of thousands alien races in our Galaxy, and 43533 of them practice some form of magic abilities. Think about all this knowlege... artifacts... books... (Gwen): Ok, Ben. I'll go with you. But before we go, i want you and Rook to help me catch whoever is behind the incidents at the University. (Ben): Of course, Cousin. Like in good old times, heh? (Gwen)(grinning): Oh yeah. Like in good old times... Day in the University. Gwen and Ben walking with Zed. (Gwen): The Friedkin University have, probably, the most extensive collection of magic books and artifacts on Earth. Many of them just harmless toys or exausted their power. But some of them - some of them are dangerous. (Ben): And someone tried to steal them? (Gwen): Exactly. There were five attempts, including last night, for the month. So far, they didn't have much luck, and stole only some almost useless things, but there were attempts to reach more dangerous items. (Ben): Hm. Wait, if they go after some serious things, why they are stealing some magic toys? (Gwen): I don't knew. Maybe it's only a cover, to divert our attention? Look, Ben, i'm really concerned... What if... What if... Charmcaster are back? (Ben): If she is, we may have a real problem. On the other hand ... robots? Not her style. (Gwen): Well, maybe she trying to keep up with the times? (Kevin)(emerging from the doors): In this case, she clearly failed in it. Thank's for walking with Zed. (Ben): Did you find something about that robot? (Kevin)(wearily): Not much. Definitely non-Galvan, non-Techadon and non-Erath technology. Pretty outdated, as i noted. (Gwen): Who send it? (Kevin): Dunno. The memory core cleared itself blank. Still, it looks like i already seen this technology before... (Ben): May it be Erudician's? (Kevin): Nah. Nothing like them. (Rook)(emerging from the doors): I believe, the best possible action would be to stage another ambush with additional forces and better preparations. (Gewn): Well... It might work. Fortunately, all magic artifacts here are in the same place, and all attacks came in night. The explosion is heard nearby. (Ben): Look like you are slightly wrong at the last point... Part 4 Ben, Gwen, Rook and Kevin appeared, running, followed by Zed. There is a large hole in the wall of one building, and three hooded robots stand on guard. Another three robots appeared from the hole, carrying books, amulets, strange-looking artifacts. (Kevin): Looks like they ahead of schedule? (Gwen)(turning to the Lucky Girl): Stop them! This items are dangerous! (Kevin)(touch the wall and turned stone): Piece of cake (He rushes to the attack). Robots are turning to him and draw their weapons - the large, menacing-looking guns. (Kevin)(confused): Too big piece to chew... Robots open fire. Gwen created the mana screen and put it between them and Kevin. Screen almost immediately shattered by blasts, but Kevin used this seconds to take cover. (Ben)(to Rook): Cover me. Rook nodded and fired a grenade from Proto-Tool. The shokwave confuse robots for a second. Gwen used the opportunity to attack one of them with mana blast decapitating the machine. Ben rushes to remaining robots. He hit the Omnitrix and turned to Upgrade. Then, he attacked remaining two robots. They fired at him, but Upgrade dodges the blasts. Kevin and Gwen chased the other three robots, that tried to get away with stolen artifacts. Gwen blocked their path with mana wall; robots blast their way through, but then Kevin attack them. Upgrade, dodging the blasts, attack one of the first robots and tries to merge with it. Robot tries to resist. (Upgrade): In your best interest ... not to disturb me ... If you do not want me to really mess up with you details! Upgrade merges with robot. Then, suddenly, the bright blast is seen inside Upgrade, and robot self-destructs. Upgrade swept aside. (Rook): Ben! The remaining robot turned to attack temporally disabled Upgrade. Rook turned his Proto-Tool into rapid-firing blaster, and shot the robot continiously, battering it with repeated blasts. Finish off the robot, he runs to Ben. (Rook): You okay, Ben, dude? (Upgrade): It appeared that all my technoplasm is turned upside down... They have some sort of self-destruct charge inside... (Gwen): They are fleeing! Kevin disabled another robot, but the two remaining activated their jets and fly away with stolen artifacts. Gwen tried to stop them with big mana dome, but robots blast their way through. (Upgrade)(to Rook): Come on! We have little time! Let me... Upgrade touches the Proto-Tool and merge with it. The Proto-Tool reconstructed itself in rocket launcher with missile-Upgrade on the rails. (Rook): Ready! He take aim to the flying robots and shoot. The missile-Upgrade darted to the sky, and homed to the rear robot. Just before it strike, Upgrade detached itself from the missile, and hit the robot, enveloping it. (Upgrade): Self-destruction... disabled (sparks fly from the robot) Firewall... breached (robot apparently loses control, and started to fly erratically, dropping the stolen artifacts). Acsess to the mainframe... received. Robot's jet suddenly turned off, and it began to fall from great height. (Gwen) (terrified): Ben! Just above the ground, the robots jets are activated, and he makes a soft landing. Upgrade completely merged with it. (Robot-Upgrade): Wow! It was risky! (Rook): You take over this machine, Ben, dude? (Robot-Upgrade): Positive. (Kevin): Cool! So, do you knew who is the bad guy, whose butt really missed some kicks? (Robot-Upgrade): Negative. This data have not been included to the local database. (Kevin)(touchily): So, we are back to were we started... (Gwen): Exept the other robot fly away with stolen magical things! And now it isn't just toys! And we didn't even knew who is behind that all... (Robot-Upgrade): Imprecisely. Despite the fact, that there is no avaliable data about the personality of the person, who send this machines to do the illegal action, there is avaliable data about the location, where the illegally obtained property is supposed to be received by the aforementioned person. (Kevin)(stunned): Does anyone understand what he said? (Rook): I believe, that Ben wanted to say, that he knew the place, where the robots are flying. (Kevin): Cool! Let's go! (Robot-Upgrade): Negative. There is a problem. (Gwen): What again?! (Robot-Upgrade): The requiered segment of program must be activated only in situation of sucsessful acquisition of illegally obtained property, that is not the case at the moment. (Rook): He mean, that he need some of this magical things, to activate the return route. (Gwen): Oh... (she gave some small wand to the Robot-Upgrade) Here. It's magical, all right. (Robot-Upgrade):Satisfactory. The return route activated. Please follow. (Kevin)(to Gwen): And what do you give him? (Gwen): Believe me, it's magical and it would never work. Part 5 The old, abandoned house in the suburbs. The Robot-Upgrade goes to the door. Kevin, Rook and Gwen are watching him closely. (Robot-Upgrade): Entering the door... Scanning for surveliance. He entered building. Inside, it looks just like any abandoned house. (Robot-Upgrade): Surveilance detected. He touched the hidden sensor in the corner, and took it uder control, sending the data in continious loop. Others join him. (Kevin): Pretty usuall creepy old house... Zed sniffs and started to search one corner. (Kevin): ...Exept of that. He touched the wall, and the wall just disappear. It's only a holographic image, covering the corridor. Characters Villains/Adversaries Alien used Technology and vechicles Category:Ben 10: Redux Category:Redux episode Category:Episodes